Last Christmas
by citraella
Summary: Last Christmas, Leaf caught Gary cheating on her. This year, he wants her back. ORS


Merry Christmas! Well, late Christmas. I started this on Christmas Eve and… hehe…

Here's my Christmas oneshot! Probably a lot of authors have already thought about this idea… I didn't check :/ Leaf is fifteen in this.

Thumbs up for OOC-ness.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the song.**

* * *

><p>"Hi Dawn!" I said, hugging her. "Merry Christmas!"<p>

Dawn hugged me back. "Merry Christmas, Leaf!" we let go and she held out her hand. "So where's my present?"

"Get inside first, stupid," I said to her, opening the door. We were in the Pokemon Center, and Dawn ended up passing by so I called her over. "Where's your boyfriend?" I asked her. She sat on the bed.

"Paul's out shopping," Dawn said. "Isn't that weird? Paul hates shopping."

"He's probably—" I started. I shouldn't tell her; maybe Paul's keeping it a secret.

"Paul's buying his parents a present," Dawn said, rolling her eyes. "Isn't he sweet? I already have my mom a present so I'm good." Dawn went into her bag and pulled out a present. She held it out. "Here, Merry Christmas!"

I smiled. "Thanks Dawn. Here is yours." I gave her the small envelope and she pouted. "What?" I asked.

"A card?" she said, opening it. "Thanks."

"Wow, you think I'm that cheap?" I asked her. She opened it and she gasped.

"Five thousand pokeyen?" Dawn exclaimed. "Okay, never mind, you're awesome, thanks!" I laughed and looked at me. "Aren't you going to open your present?"

"Oh yeah!" I said, unwrapping my present. My eyes widened. "An iPod?"

Dawn nodded. "It's my old one," she said. "There's a lot of music on it, so hah, you get free music too."

"Are you saying you don't want your iPod?" I asked her.

"I got a new one," she said. "Well I'm going to go now. Are you going to be with your boyfriend this year?"

"I don't have a boyfriend," I said bluntly.

Dawn was about to protest then I gave her a sad look. "Oh. Sorry, well I'll go now!" she hugged me tightly and she left.

"Later Dawn," I said before she left. I looked through the music on her iPod. It was filled with Lady Gaga, who I don't really like, so I noted to myself to delete them. I looked at her Christmas songs and I found a song that I liked: Last Christmas. This one was sung my Taylor Swift.

I plugged in the earphones that she also gave me and I played the song.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
>But the very next day, you gave it away<br>This year to save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special<em>

I bit my lip and walked out the door of my Pokemon Center room. I remember last year how Gary told me to meet him at the park. It was the fifth time he cheated on me, and it was Christmas too.

**Flashback**

_My phone started to ring. It was Gary and I grinned. "Hey Gary," I said, grinning. "Merry Christmas!"_

"_You too Leafy," he said. "Meet me at the park. You know which one."_

"_Okay," I said. "Now?" Gary said yes. "Okay. I'll see you later." I hung up and put on my shoes. There was this super long stoplight and so many people were there because, well, it was Christmas. Most of them were couples, so it was a little awkward to be standing near them. When I was finally at the park, I went to the fountain where we usually meet._

"_Gary?" I called out. I went to the other side of the fountain. And there he was, making out with some hot girl with a large rack. I stared and when they let go, Gary's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to talk but I cut him off. "I don't need your excuse. It's probably going to be this: a fan girl came up to me and forced a kiss on me. Gary, I know you can push them away because you're strong."_

_Gary pushed the girl away. "Leaf, I want to spend Christmas with you today. So—"_

"_I'm sure you do," I said sarcastically. "But too bad. Gary, we're over." I threw the Christmas present I bought for him at him and left._

**End of Flashback**_  
><em>

So that was how we broke up.

_Once bitten and twice shy  
>I keep my distance but you still catch my eye<br>Tell me, baby, do you recognize me?  
>Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me<em>

_Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it  
>With a note saying, "I love you", I meant it<br>Now I know what a fool I've been  
>But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again<em>

I felt that after we broke up, he didn't care. I got a new cell phone for Christmas last year with a different number. I went to travel at Sinnoh. Now I'm back here in Kanto. I sighed and walked down the street and saw the park. The park Gary and I always met. I saw down on the bench and continued to listen to the song.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
>But the very next day, you gave it away<br>This year to save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special<em>

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
>But the very next day, you gave it away<br>This year to save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special<p>

A crowded room and friends with tired eyes  
>I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice<br>My God, I thought you were someone to rely on  
>Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on<p>

I looked up and saw a teenage boy running into the park. I stood up and started walking to the fountain. The teenager continued to run and I stared at the place I remembered where Gary and I broke up.

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
>A girl undercover but you tore her apart<br>Maybe this year, maybe this year  
>I'll give it to someone special<em>

I turned around because I heard those footsteps again. I saw a face I recognized so well…I turned around and I bit my lip. I swore that was him.

_'Cause last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
>But the very next day, you gave it away<br>This year to save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special<em>

"Leaf?"

I ignored it and walked away.

"Leaf."

I pretended I didn't hear him because I was humming with the song. He grabbed my shoulder and forced me to turn around. I smirked. "Did you make out with anyone recently?" I glared at him and slapped his hand away.

"No," he said. It was Gary.

"Liar," I said. "Hmm I wonder why you're here? Did you call some chick and told her to meet you here?"

"No," Gary said, glaring at me. "Listen Leaf, I—"

"Whatever," I said, pushing him away.

_And last Christmas  
>And this year won't be anything like<br>Anything like_

"You listen to me," I said to Gary. "Last Christmas, you asked me to come here? And what do I see?"

"I'm sorry!" Gary yelled. "It's true I made the move on her. You know me. But I changed after you left me. I want you back. I still love you." I stared at him in disbelief. "It's true Leaf. I've been looking for you. You wouldn't pick up your cell phone. Why didn't you?"

"I got a new cell phone," I answered him. "I went to Sinnoh. I went to look for a new boyfriend."

He stared at me. "Did you get a new one?"

"What if I did?" I asked him, crossing my arms with a frown.

His face was covered in hurt. "Oh. Sorry. I'll leave now."

Gary turned around and started to walk away from me. I glared at him and ran up to him. I slapped him in the face. "I didn't get a new one!" I yelled. "Stupid." Why'd I do that?

Gary smirked. "Leafy, why'd you do that? Why'd you stop me from going away from you?" Don't tell me he was planning for that to happen. I glared at him. "I'm glad you did though. So can I have you back?"

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
>But the very next day, you gave it away<br>And this year to save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special<em>

I rolled my eyes. "You think you can have me back that easily," I said to him. I noticed something shiny around his neck and I lifted it. It was the gold necklace with a ring hanging from it I gave to him last Christmas. I stared at him. "Why—"

"It's not like I could've thrown it away," Gary said. "You didn't even let me give you your present." He took out a silver necklace with a small diamond ring. He put it around my neck. "I figured a necklace would be better since someone like you wouldn't be able to wear rings."

I grinned. "Since when did I say you could have me back?"

"It's written all over your face," Gary said, leaning down to kiss me. I rolled my eyes again but returned.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. My first Oldrivalshipping oneshot. I know Gary was OOC in this but who wouldn't be when they finally found their stubborn girl? <strong>

**Don't forget to review!**

**~Citra**


End file.
